bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
C.O.N.C.E.R.T.
C.O.N.C.E.R.T., or Musi'C'''al Upr'O'arious Augme'N'ted '''C'enter-Stag'E'''d Ai'R'ship of Dea'T'h is the boss blimp that only appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. It only appears in Chapter 10: Neon Mixtape Tour as the tenth boss, and as the Event Boss during the month of December; during the New Year event for December 26-January 4 every year. Preparation The battle starts with the difficulty Hard with starting cash of $10,000 and 100 lives. Round 100 replaced the B.A.D. to C.O.N.C.E.R.T. itself. This battle takes place in Monkey Music Club. Starting animation Taunt: "Well, well, well... This is you miss this... It is good! Unless you know... It's time!, and let's '''ROCK AND ROLL EVERYBODY!!!'" After this, the music will play: I Am Machine by Three Days Grace. Immunities These are immune and reduced damage to: * Sharp objects * Explosives * M.O.A.B. Assassin ability * M.O.A.B. Takedown ability * Ground Zero and Tsar Bomba ability * Snowstorm and Absolute Zero Ability * Arctic Wind upgrade * Damage Overtime (DoT) * Bloon Master Alchemist (0/0/4 and 0/0/5 Alchemist Monkey) * Sucked by Bloonchipper * Black Hole ability from 0/0/5 Super Monkey * Bloon immunity removers (Such as 0/0/4 Mortar Monkey and 0/5/0 Riot Monkey) * Knockback * Crits Attacks Base attack It shoots notes every 3 seconds doing 2 damage, and shoots chords every 7.5 seconds doing 4 damage. Smoke Screen Blower It blows an omnidirectional smoke screen that covers itself and the bloons, and reduces to half damage from tower's projectiles. This omnidirectional smoke screen has the size of 55 units, and lasts 12.5 seconds. Cash Grabbing Heist Taunt: "I'm rich! Time to steal the cash from your towers!" It spawns beacons which supports other Bloons, in this, it steals cash by -$5 every 5 damage dealt for all attacks the blimp itself. Beacons have the range of 35 units, and lasts 15 seconds. Also, It spawns 3 itself anywhere, randomly. Plasma Cannons It shoots plasma blasts at a speed of a 0/2/0 Dart Monkey. Plasma blasts does 2 damage. The cannon has the range of 50 units and lasts 10 seconds. Giant Speaker Taunt: "All hail the Bloons, and audiences, and kill the monkeys! Also, celebrate the downfall of the Monkey Empire! OH YEAH!!!" It drops a giant speaker anywhere that crushes a single tower (exception of Tier 5 towers and Heroes); and attacks it using soundwaves doing 3 damage at a speed of a 0/1/0 Dart Monkey, which attacks at the range of 55 units, and lasts 10 seconds. Quark Sound Blast It releases a large quark-glucon soundwave that does 10 damage within the 67.5 unit blast radius, and stuns it for 3.5 seconds, and after that, this will lose damage via overtime, doing 2 damage every 2 seconds for 10 seconds. Firework Rocket Storm Taunt: "Shoot the monkeys all over the battlefield, and let them burn down... To the ease without happiness." It fires 25 rockets composed of 5 groups of assorted rockets: * Piccolo rocket: Rockets doing 5 damage in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon explosion radius. * Mother rocket: Rockets doing 15 damage in a 2/0/0 Bomb Cannon explosion radius, and leaves a burn effect doing 3 damage every 3.5 seconds for 10 seconds. * Five-star rocket: Rockets doing 5 damage in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon explosion radius, and explode 3 times at once. * Atomic bomb rocket: Rockets doing 20 damage in a 4/0/0 Mortar Monkey explosion radius, and having a 30% chance of crits doing 50 damage. * El Diablo rocket: Rockets doing 3 damage in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon explosion radius, and does a chain reaction effect that allows explosions to move and follow every second, and lasts for 5 seconds. Infinity Armored Bus Taunt: "Sorry, but that is directly from the reversing of the snap made by the Infinitron, so... this Chitauris will destroy the monkeys." It spawns a armored bus that moves at a speed of a BFB, has 7,500 HP, and immune to sharp objects, glue, freezing, knockback, slowing, Bloon Master Alchemist (0/0/4 and 0/0/5 Alchemist Monkey), and sucked by Bloonchipper. When destroyed, it spawns 10 Chitauris. Chitauris shoots energy blasts doing 3 damage at the attack speed of unupgraded Ninja Monkey, and the attack range of 40 units. It moves at a speed of a 3.5 BPS, and has a health of 200, and takes no footprint. Major League Gaming Mode Taunt: "The close for this 80s music is further down. Probably needs another look, as the potato chips and the carbonated drink are given to destroy the monkeys!" This blimp uses Doritos and Mountain Dew to attack the towers using MLG-ish style. It throws Doritos every 5 seconds which explodes in a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon explosion radius, doing 10 damage, and splits into 6 potato chips upon hitting their targets in 6 directions, doing 3 damage. It throws a Mountain Dew every 10 seconds to boost bloons' attack speed by +25% and damage by +35%. This ability lasts for 30 seconds. The Final Countdown (Passive) Taunt: "Hello, everybody! All right! Slimmer down. (Everyone, listen up please! Thank you.) OK. The final countdown begins in Three... Two... One..." After the boss reaches the health of 60,000 due to extreme loudness and wrath, the countdown will start in 120 seconds. If you didn't defeat within 120 seconds during the countdown, you will instantly lose the game. The music will play: Monster by Skillet. Another taunt for the last 10 seconds. "Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... THREE... TWO... ONE... TIME'S UP!!! NOW YOU ARE TERMINATED ALREADY, MONKEYS! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Immune Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Event Bloons Category:Event Bosses